


Sticky notes

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Dear Evan Hansen, Tree Bros one shots [15]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is fluffy enough to kill you, Tree Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: “Do you really have to leave?” Evan asked for the fifth time that night, he was lying on Connor's chest, drawing small circles onto Connor's chest, trying to avoid his boyfriend's gaze.Connor just combed through Evan's hair. “Yeah, but I'll only be gone for two days, then I'm right back home. In your arms,” Connor smiled down at the shorter boy, ruffling his hard a bit and Evan looked up to meet his eyes.“Will you miss me?” Evan asked carefully, and Connor pulled him up to drop a kiss onto his lip.“More than anything, wonderful,” The taller had a soft smile painted onto his lips, combing his hand through the shorter one's hair.





	Sticky notes

  
  
  


“Do you really have to leave?” Evan asked for the fifth time that night, he was lying on Connor's chest, drawing small circles onto Connor's chest, trying to avoid his boyfriend's gaze.

 

Connor just combed through Evan's hair. “Yeah, but I'll only be gone for two days, then I'm right back home. In your arms,” Connor smiled down at the shorter boy, ruffling his hard a bit and Evan looked up to meet his eyes. 

 

“Will you miss me?” Evan asked carefully, and Connor pulled him up to drop a kiss onto his lip.

 

“More than anything, wonderful,” The taller had a soft smile painted onto his lips, combing his hand through the shorter one's hair. 

 

“I'll be back so fast that you won't even notice that I was gone, I promise,” Connor said softly and Evan just hummed in response and laid back down on his chest. 

 

They were quiet for a moment, Connor combing through Evan's hair with his hand, before Evan suddenly spoke up again. 

 

“Sleeping is hard when you're not here,” he mumbled quietly and Connor's heart broke in two. He didn't want to leave Evan, but the business trip was important and he couldn't say no. 

 

“I'm sorry, Evan,” he said and hugged the other tightly. He wanted to hold the other one together, knowing that Evan might fall apart, but before he could do so, he heard the silent snores of the shorter boy. With a soft smile, he let his hand comb through Evans' hair again, before the taller fell asleep too. 

 

\---------

 

Connor flight took off at seven - thirty am, so he left at around five am. Not before waking up Evan to kiss him lovingly, before mumbling a soft “I love you, I’ll text you when I get there,” into Evans' ear to what the shorter boy only nodded and yawned an “I love you,” back at the taller boy. 

 

Around three and a half hours later, Evan woke up in a bed that was colder than usual and he groaned into the pillow, 

He slowly moved his hand up on the side that Connor normally laid on, until he grabbed his pillow and pulled into his face, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend. 

It was a mixture of his shampoo, his aftershave and just his scent in general. It was intoxicating.

Evan pulled it closer and heard a small crumbling sound. Quickly he pulled the pillow off of his face, suddenly more awake than before and saw a small sticky note. The dark black of the pen was a strong contrast to the soft green of the sticky note.

 

Before Evan could deceiver Connor’s scratchy handwriting, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

" _Good Morning, handsome <3” _

 

Evan blushed softly at the nickname. Even after three years with Connor, he didn’t really know how to take compliments well. He traced the hand writing with his finger softly, before laying the sticky note down onto his nightstand, slowly getting out of bed with a big yawn while stretching. 

 

He was a little drowsy, but made his way to the bathroom, without falling over from still being half asleep. Leaning down to wash his face, he caught a glimpse of another sticky note, another green one and a small smile crept up his face. He quickly washed his face, before grabbed the sticky note and reading it, while leaning against the sink. 

 

_”You look absolutely mesmerising”_

 

He chuckled and smiled out a small, “You can’t even see me, Connor,” before he turned the paper over, on the back was another small note.

 

_”I just know you do, Evan,”_

 

Evan laughed at that, Connor knew him better than he knew himself, and only the thought of that would have sent him straight into a panic attack a few years ago, but now? 

Now, it was the greatest thing that Evan could imagine. 

 

It was amazing, to have someone that would help you through everything, that realised immediately when you started to feel anxious in a situation and would do everything to get them out of that situation. 

 

Connor was good for Evan and Evan hoped that he was good for Connor too.

 

He walked into the kitchen, walking straight towards the kettle and turning it on, to make himself a tea. He didn’t like to drink coffee, it only send his anxiety flying out of the roof, so tea had to do the job.

 

He saw that the table was still decked and that Connor had gotten him the bread that he liked. Evan cracked a small smile, Connor was too good to him. As he made his way over, he found another sticky note, this one was purple.

 

_ ”Don’t forget to eat, Angel” _

The kettle started to sing the screeching song of boiling water and Evan walked over to make himself a tea. Evan had put the sticky note on the table next to him, before turning on a youtube video on his tablet while eating, so the quiet wouldn’t drive him insane.

 

After breakfast, he went to take shower. He found another sticky note from Connor in the shower. It just had a small winky face drawn on it and Evan rolled his eyes at his boyfriend but had to laugh about it too. Not like he would tell Connor that, he didn’t need to know that. 

 

Evan found sticky notes littered all over the house, mostly green ones. Small reminders of how much Connor loved Evan, which make Evan blush every single time. There was one on the inside of their closet door, for example, that made Evan blush extremely hard.

It was a small green note stating, 

 

_ ”Whatever you’re going to wear, I’m sure you look mesmerising,”   _

 

But next to the compliments, there were reminders, all of them were in the purple colour that the first reminder was in. Most of them were small things, there was one on the apartment door, that Evan saw when he wanted to go grocery shopping, that just said,

 

_  “Don’t forget my paint!”  _

 

Evan smiled at that, before taking the note off quickly, taking it with him. Connor had run out of brown and light green, for their painting in their bedroom. Their apartment was small, and Evan had started to sometimes feel anxious because the room looked so tiny to him. So Connor came home one night, a full grocery bag with colours and paintbrushes and he started to work on a beautiful painting of a forest on their one wall that night.

 

The last types of sticky notes were turquoise, they were filled with little encouragements. As Evan opened his laptop, he saw three different ones stuck to the screen. 

Evan was in the process of writing his second book at the moment and at moments that he just couldn’t focus or he was doubting himself, he could always count on Connor to come by, press a kiss on his head, draping his arms around Evan’s neck and mumbling something like, “I can’t wait to read it, baby,” Or something beautiful and encouraging like that.

 

The ones that Connor had stuck onto Evan’s laptop screen almost made the shorter boy tear up.

 

_ ”Imagine signing a copy of your book, baby. Won’t that be amazing?” _

 

_ "You’re going to be someone’s favourite author!”  _

 

_ ”You were meant to write this book” _

 

Evan managed to write three whole chapters that day. Taking short breaks only to text Connor or to eat. 

 

In the evening, he called Connor and they talked for about twenty minutes before Evan fell asleep while on the call. 

The other days Evan spend about the same way.

 

\----

Connor returned two days later and Evan felt like shit because he couldn’t pick him up from the airport. He had a meeting with his publishing company, Evan wanted to call it off, but Connor insisted that he should go, so he did. 

 

He almost ran to the apartment door after the meeting, his laptop bag cutting into his shoulder. He fiddled with his keys and managed to stick the key in and unlocking the door after he took a deep breath to calm himself

 

“Connor! I’m home!” He called, grinning as he walked in, but that grin fell when he didn’t get an answer. He turned to the coat rack, to hang his coat when he saw a small white sticky note with the number one in the top left corner and a small note on it.

 

_”Evan, you make me a better person and I’m so grateful to be with you,”_

 

Evan smiled, but when he turned the sticky note over, to see if there was anything on the back, his smile dropped, because there was nothing. 

 

“Connor?” He called out again, slipping out of shoes, walking into the kitchen, only to find another sticky note. 

 

_  “Life without you is unimaginable for me,”  _

 

The sticky note had a small number two in the top left-hand corner and Evan furrowed his brows in confusion. 

 

“Connor, please I really want to kiss you,” Evan whined but played along with Connor’s little game.

 

The last note, he found on their bedroom door. It only said, 

 

_“Come in”_

 

So Evan did and what he saw made his heart jump. The painting of the forest was done, but Connor was still nowhere to be found. The short boy put his hand over his open mouth, the forest looked beautiful. It looked so realistic and calming that he almost wanted to walk into it.  As he looked at it for a little longer, he saw a small sticky note on the part that had already been finished before Connor had left for his business trip. He walked towards it, and read it.

 

_“Turn around_ ” 

 

Evan complied and turned around to Connor standing in the door frame. He had a big smile on his face, looking at the shorter boy with a loving expression.

The shorter boy wanted to run into Connor’s arms and bury him in kisses, but as soon as he opened his arms, the taller raised up a finger and spoke softly,

 

“Before we do that, I’ve got something to say,” he looked a little anxious and Evan would have been lying if it didn’t scare the shit out of him.

 

“Evan Hansen, you are the most amazing, most handsome person that I have ever met,” Connor slowly walked over to Evan, only a few more feet apart.

“You are so incredibly smart and your writing is just, it’s perfect Evan,” He smiled sheepishly. “Evan, you are perfect for me, in every way. Every time you laugh, I feel myself fall more and more in love with you,” 

 

Evan started to feel tears in his eyes, he was looking up at his boyfriend with a scared, but excited expression. 

 

“Ever since I met you, my life has been turned around. Since I know you, I can say that there is good in the world, because you are here. You are so good,” Connor was built close to the water as well and he realised he needed to wrap it up quickly before he would start to cry.

“Evan, you have shown me, that there is not only good in this world, but also that I am deserving of love, of happiness and that I am loved. You have shown me all these things and I don’t ever want to lose that.”

 

Connor slowly pulled a small box out of his pocket, going down onto one knee and opening it. While he did that, Evan couldn’t hold the tears back anymore. 

 

“Evan Hansen, would you please, will you marry me?” Connor asked and Evan started to nod, crying into his hands as he fell to his knees and pulled Connor into a hug.

 

“Oh god, yes. Yes, yes, yes. There is nothing that I’d rather do,” Evan said into Connor’s shoulder and Connor tightened their hug, tears now also his eyes. 

 

They separated shortly after, looking at each other with loving gazes as Connor slipped the ring onto Evan’s finger. 

 

For a second, Evan admired the ring on his shaking hand, before grabbing the taller by his collar and crashing their lips together. 

Connor smiled into their kiss, slowly resting his arms around Evan’s waist.

 

Both of them poured everything into that kiss, how much they missed each other, their happiness, their excitement, but also their fear, their worries. 

But nothing was stronger than their love, no emotion was as powerful in that kiss than their love. 

 

As they separated they looked into each other's eyes, knowing that this was the person, that they wanted to spend the rest of their life with and they did. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comments are like always greatly appreciated!!!
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/pissoffimrad)


End file.
